<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hear Voices Just Like They Do by IntelligentMars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088864">I Hear Voices Just Like They Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentMars/pseuds/IntelligentMars'>IntelligentMars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dead Wilbur Soot, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone's sad, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Swearing, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, but not ghostbur, but there are other povs, dream is kinda a pussy, is there a happy ending? you'll have to see, mostly - Freeform, well maybe a little bit of comfort cuz im good at writing it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentMars/pseuds/IntelligentMars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has had enough. Enough with the pain, the abuse, the torture, the voices. He felt like he was going insane. Becoming the one person he never wanted to be like.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Tubbo never wanted to exile Tommy. Why did he? Questioning his choices, he learns the other isn't the way he used to be.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Wilbur hated being dead. He had to put on a happy façade that he absolutely despised. So when he has the chance to act like himself, he takes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breaking a Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My writer's block is finally over! Thank god! Anyways, villain Tommy because I like it. This takes place during his exile so yeah- enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy looked over the town he used to care about. The town he would have given everything for. No. That he <em>had<em> given everything for. He had nothing left to give nor wanted to give to the country that betrayed him. It reminded him of what Wilbur told him in Pogtopia. He had said that “When a man had nothing to lose, he could do whatever he wanted.”</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He thought that maybe he was going insane. He swore to not be like Wil, but he didn’t trust that vow. Tubbo said he wouldn’t be like Schlatt and he broke right? (That’s what he thought anyway) So what’s stopping him from being like Wilbur? </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Before he could think about it more, his thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, ones he instantly recognized as Dream’s. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What is it, Dream.” He knew the masked figure was here for something. He always was.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Who said I needed something? I just wanted to hang out-”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Cut the bullshit. You and I both know you want something from me. Just tell me what it is so we can get this over with” He felt like he was finally breaking. Finally done with the shit he’s been put through. <em>‘You should kill him’<em> a quiet voice in his head said to him. He chose to ignore it.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He could tell that Dream wasn’t expecting his response by the silence following his statement. It wasn’t long, but just long enough for him to notice. “Oh? Is that really what you want to say to me? Tommy-” He was cut off by a push and fell to the ground, stunned.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The voice got louder and it seeped deeper into Tommy's mind. He spoke quietly and deadly. “I’m not in the mood for your shit. Y’know… I’ve been getting better at fighting. I could kill you if I wanted to.” He tore the mask off of the other’s face, tossing it to the ground before looking at the man. His green eyes were wide and his mouth gaped open. Tommy smiled at the other’s reaction. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh god! I’ve lost my mind haven’t I?!” He pulled out a sword and pointed it at Dream’s neck, a laugh bubbling out of his throat. “I’m acting like him, aren’t I?!” He used his free hand to pick up the mask and ran his thumb over the porcelain material. “Aren’t I…” The smile on his face faded for a second before it grew larger than ever. A resounding ‘crack’ filled the air as the mask broke in two. He threw one of the halves to Dream.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I-” The voice screamed at him to finish it but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not yet, anyway. He hesitantly walked away, holding the other half of the mask in his hand. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Dream sat on the ground for what felt like forever before finally getting up. He knew the kid would break but he wasn’t expecting the other to go against him. He had to stop him but he wouldn’t be able to do it alone. It was time to turn in a favor.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sorry this hasn't been updated for a while! I have been working on it, I promise, I've just been having a lot of difficulty getting the motivation and school has been a bitch to me. Luckily, I'm close to finishing the next chapter! So, it will be out sometime from tomorrow to Sunday, it depends! I'm so sorry for the wait! While we're here, by the way, 90 kudos?!?!?! Thank y'all so much!</p>
<p>- A very sorry Mars</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You pretend. You gain their trust. You get bored.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur is tired of pretending.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not me falling asleep on sunday and then forgetting to finish editing it- totally not me.<br/>anyways, second chapter baby!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was with Phil, outside of the other's house, his form fading in and out of visibility. A giant, fake smile was plastered on his face as he pretended to listen to whatever the other was saying. “So does that sound like a good idea?” Wilbur snapped back to reality at the question, giving a generic answer. “Yeah!” Phil turned away from the ghost. “Great, I’ll go get supplies, be back in a few hours” The brunette let out a sigh of relief, glad to be away from his father.</p>
<p>The smile dissipated as soon as Phil left. He knew Techno was inside, so he chose to head into the nearby woods. He stopped when he made it to the treeline, hearing footsteps. He stood at a distance as a familiar man walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Dream. In any other situation, it would feel relatively normal, but he didn't have his mask on, which intrigued Wil.</p>
<p>He sneaked up to the building as Techno opened the door and let Dream in. Wilbur heard Tommy's name mentioned and stuck close by, interested in what happened with Tommy. "He's gone insane. Attacked me and broke my mask." Wilbur was shocked but he was also a tad bit happy about it. Maybe he won't have to pretend around Tommy. He left before he heard more words, though he did hear a slam as he rushed away.</p>
<p>Wilbur got back to Logstedshire and began to look for the supposedly insane boy. As suspected, he wasn't there. The next place he looked was the cliffs over L'manburg. He didn't see Tommy there. He turned to leave until there was a light thump behind him. When he turned back around, he saw the kid, wearing a leather jacket and a grey scarf. Half of Dream's mask was strapped to the left side of his face.</p>
<p>"Ghostbur-," he started to say before Wilbur interrupted him. "Wilbur, you mean." Tommy raised an eyebrow, restarting his sentence. “What do you mean ‘Wilbur’?” He sighed, saying something he never thought he would to Tommy. “Toms… Ghostbur never existed. I just act like that so I don’t have to face my problems.” The blonde stood there pondering for a second before speaking. “Well… Then I can ask you this.” The other raised his eyebrow. “Am I becoming like you?” The ghost looked at the ground and laughed dryly. “What, insane? Murderous? <em>A villain?<em>”</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He looked back up as Tommy replied. “Yeah, I guess you could say that…” Wil walked up to the other, giving his honest opinion. “Probably Toms. It kinda runs in the family!” He laughed as he truly realized it. Phil sometimes spoke to himself and the air; his years of experience as a survivalist had definitely affected his mental state. Techno had always been crazy. The amount of blood on his hands still astounded Wil to that day. Speaking of Wil, he thought he was the most insane out of all of them. He knew it. He didn’t have a chance to think about it any longer as he heard Tommy clear his throat to speak. The brunette realized he had been laughing the whole time.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do… Do you also hear voices?” Wil smiled as he responded. “Guess it’s another thing that runs in the family~” He had to admit, he felt great. He hadn’t been able to act like himself in front of another person since he died. He didn’t realize when Tommy hugged him. He chuckled before speaking again. “What do you say we end some lives?~”<br/>
____________________________________________</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Tubbo sat at his desk, looking at the compass resting in his hand. He wasn’t quite sure why he kept it. He always told himself it was because he might need it to track Tommy down, but deep down he knew it was because he missed the other. A knock landed on his door and he hurriedly stuffed the compass into a drawer. “Come in!” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Fundy walked in and tossed a folder onto the boy’s desk. He was tense and his hair looked disheveled. "You need to read this," He said before quickly leaving the room. Tubbo frowned and picked up the folder. Opening it, his eyes widened in a mix of shock and fear.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. big sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mmmmmmm, so, haha, this will not continue unfortunately. I do wish to rewrite it in the future but I've been sobbing in a mix of writer's block, schoolwork, and burnout. I also have been hating my writing recently so I'm going to not post anything until I'm happy with it, hopefully, I'll get to posting consistently once summer rolls around and I'll have more time to write. I'm also just at a bleh point overall and I'm going to try to work with friends to get me to a better point. I have a lot of ideas so I'm probably going to make a prompt/au ideas book for me to put the brainrots I am unable to write in hope other people might so I can adore them. Who knows. I hope to see y'all in the near future. Have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>